


A Fateful Sleigh Ride

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy, Marriage Proposal, Octopunk Advent, Pre-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: Tina and Valerie have been dating for almost four years. Since this is their third Christmas together, Tina wanted to do something really special.
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen
Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457
Kudos: 4





	A Fateful Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Sleigh Ride - Valerina Proposal :)

This was Tina and Valerie’s third Christmas together, and Tina knew that she wanted to make it extra special. After all, Christmas is a magical time of year, so she should do something equally magical for her girlfriend. She brainstormed for weeks trying to figure out what to do, and she finally settled on something that she hoped Valerie would like.

“Ooh, a surprise date?” Valerie had no idea what Tina had planned when she announced that she was taking her out on a date. “Can you say where we’re going?”

“Nope!” Tina smiled and glanced over at Valerie for a second before focusing on the road again. “That’s kinda how surprises work, babe. You’ll know when we get there!” Thankfully, their destination wasn’t too far. The rest of the car ride consisted of the two of them badly singing along to Christmas songs. Valerie began to get excited when the familiar city landscape began to turn into a more rural and forested one.

Finally, they arrived at a quaint little farm outside the city. It was a much-needed change of scenery for both of them. Sitting on top of the untouched snow was a sleigh, and Valerie smiled wide when she saw it.

“Two girlfriends going for a sleigh ride? Seems kinda gay,” Valerie teased, kissing Tina on the cheek afterward. “Thank you, babe.”

“Sometimes a girl wants to treat her pretty girlfriend to something special!” Tina took Valerie’s hand and led her over to the sleigh. She got excited over the horses, which Tina thought was absolutely adorable. They both thanked the person driving the sleigh as they got in, and then they were off.

They went along a gorgeous scenic route, the dark pine trees contrasting against the stark white snow. It was so peaceful, and both women took a few moments to appreciate the scenery. This was a much-needed break from the city for both of them.

As the two of them chatted, the little box in Tina’s coat pocket seemed to get heavier by the minute. She had meticulously planned this date out, and she wasn’t about to chicken out at the last second. The flurry of butterflies in her stomach made her nervous, but she tried her best to ignore them. Nothing could ruin this!

“Hey, Val,” Tina spoke up once there was a lull in their conversation. “Did you know that I love you?”

“I mean, you tell me about a hundred times a day,” Valerie teased, leaning her head against Tina’s shoulder. 

“Okay, but did you know that I _really_ love you? Like a lot.” Tina discreetly reached into her pocket, her hand grasping the box sitting in there. She should just ask the big question instead of beating around the bush, but she needed to mentally prepare herself. After all, that five-minute pep talk in front of the mirror earlier could only help so much.

“Yes, you dork.” Valerie kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, a beautiful smile on her face that made Tina’s heart melt.

“Wanna know something sappy?” When Valerie nodded, Tina continued, “Every time I look at you, it feels like I’m falling in love all over again.” 

“Aww!” Valerie smiled wider, her face red both from the cold and from blushing. Tina was so lucky to be able to call Valerie her girlfriend. Hopefully, after this, she can call Valerie her fiancée. 

“So, I have one more question to ask.” Tina gripped the box a little tighter, mentally hyping herself up. She could do this.

“If you ask me if I love you, the answer’s still yes!” Valerie giggled and sat up, setting her hands in her lap. “What’s up, T? Ask away.”

Tina couldn’t exactly get down on one knee, so when she finally pulled out the ring box she semi-awkwardly turned her body towards Valerie. She opened the box to reveal a little silver ring. Valerie’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand as she looked back and forth between Tina and the ring.

“Will you marry me?” Tina barely finished asking before Valerie started nodding excitedly.

“Oh my god, yes!” Valerie quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve in an attempt to not cry, but a few tears slipped out anyway. Tina may have cried a little bit too, but she would never admit it.

Tina took the ring and slipped it onto Valerie’s finger, smiling gleefully. She kissed her beautiful fiancée and held her hands. Wow, she could actually call Valerie her fiancée! This all felt like a wonderful dream, but it was most definitely real.

“I love you so much,” Valerie said once she pulled away. “Just...wow. You’re amazing.”

“I love you too.” With that, the two kissed again. This certainly was a magical Christmas, and neither of them would ever forget it.


End file.
